Reason not to get drunk with power!
by Ynnep
Summary: The Dicepticons actually one and are having a party woo! But what happend when Megatron drinks to much? Slash fic! Megatron/Starscream.


Reasons Not To Get Drunk With Power

Reasons Not To Get Drunk With Power

It was a hot and dry night at the Decepticon base. The sky was clear; stars shone brightly and lit the area. The Decepticons were celebrating a rare victory over the Autobots. They managed to steal 115 Energon cubes and blow up another Autobot space bridge. A good day for evil indeed, yes. Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave and all his cassettes sat in the main room of the base. They were in a circle, holding up small glasses of Energon. They learned their lesson after the last time they drank too much.

"HERE IS TO A GREAT VICTORY FOR DECEPTICON KIND!!" Shouted Megaton, pumping his fist into the air. "And here's hoping Skywarp, Thundercracker and the others are repaired soon, blah, blah, blah…

They all drank in the life giving substance and let out a cold sigh. They Energon coursed through their circuits sending them all into a blissful state. They continued to drink the Energon, once again forgetting their limits. Starscream stood up but then sat back down. He could feel the pure Energon taking its toll. He handed the rest of his glass to Soundwave.

"You want the rest of mine? I don't wanna drink too much again."

Soundwave buzzed and took the glass from the seeker. Starscream stretched his arms out and let out an obnoxious grunt. Soon he turned his attention to his drunken leader. He crawled over to Megatron and sat with him. In a smug, snaky voice he hissed out his usual phrase.

"You know, if I were the leader we would have had-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was knocked to the ground by Megatron's cannon. The others looked on as Megatron fallowed up by them stomping on Starscream's wings. Starscream winced in pain as Megatron continued to stomp him into the ground.

"L-LORD MEGATRON!! AH! I'M SORRY!!" He started to cry from the pain. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

The others stood back and watched as Megatron slowly reduced the seeker to scrap metal for the 24th time this Earth month. Rumble looked to Soundwave with a concerned look.

"You think we should help him boss?"

Soundwave buzzed again and shook his head. Picking up his cassettes he left his leader to his own devices. Megatron delivered one last kick to Starscream's side then stopped. Cleaning the lubricants from his face, Starscream sat up. This beating wasn't as bad as the others. Had the ruthless Megatron gone easy on him? Starscream looked up to his drunken master with a look of confusion. Then he saw something he had never seen before…Megatron crying.

"L-lord Megatron?"

On his knees with his hands over his face…liquid dripped from his eyes and nose as moaned and wheezed.

"I DID MY BEST!!" Wheeze. "I-I DID MY BEST!!"

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment. Starscream extended his arm out to his leader as if to almost comfort him.

"Are you…alright lord Megatron?"

"_Why do you always betray me?"_

Starscream arched one of his eyes and made a weird face. Megatron gradually moved closer to Starscream and put his arms around him. The seeker's face became hot and his legs trembled slightly. Megatron's met with Starscream's. They were cold with the usual hint of sadness and hatred…but this time they also held a sense of a suggestive motive. Another awkward moment passed.

"…You know…if you were leader…and I still say you'd be my bitch." Mumbled out the intoxicated Decepticon. He then added. "In battle and in bed…HAHAHAHA!"

Starscream gulped and began to sweat. He could feel Megatron trying to reach for his butt over his arms…yeah... A thought raced through his head over and over.

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO!! IF I HAVE SEX WITH HIM HE'LL KILL ME!! IF I DON'T HE'LL KILL ME!!"

Starscream shook in fear at his choice but finally decided of his move. He took Megatron by the hip and by the arm. He lifted the larger bot to his feet, letting him put his weight on his wings.

"Best case scenario: He screws me tonight and only maims me in the morning. Worst case scenario: He sobers up in the middle of it and kills." Starscream gulped again after his statement.

They made their way to Megatron's room. Starscream set Megatron on his bed in hopes that he would go right to recharge mode. No such luck.

"You aft is never gonna to be the same. Bwahahhahahahahaa!!" Slurred Megatron as he started removing his cannon and metal bottoms.

Starscream felt his fear grow more with each of Megatron's words. Letting out a sigh of distress, he removed rocket launchers, wings and metal shorts. He crawled into bed with his master and sat besides the bot. Megatron started to kiss Starscream's face and neck softly. He stroked his legs leisurely and delicately. It made the seeker quiver.

"Please Primus let this be over with quickly." Is all Starscream could think as Megatron proceeded to fondle the seekers sensitive areas.

He closed his eyes but could feel still feel Megatron's hand all over his metal body. It was strange…Megatron was known for being a violent sadist by everybody. Why was he being so gentle with someone he couldn't even stand? Starscream lightly shoved his leader off of him. Megatron squinted his eyes and moved closer to his captive.

"Whas wong pit joo?"

Starscream started to sweat. He knew better than to anger Megatron at a time like this. He laid on his back and spread his legs a little. Megatron smirked a little but then became confused when the seekers flipped on his belly and stuck his aft in the air. Boy did he have a nice aft. Starscream had a hard drive-breaking look on his face and he started to cry, just a little. In a horse yet feminine voice, he spoke.

"Hurt me as much as you need to lord Megatron!" He bit his lip. "I am your dog to beat as hard as you please."

Megatron paused for moment in trepidation. Backing away from Starscream, he wobbled to the other side of the room with his arms out defensively.

"Wh-what are you? Some kinda masochists?"

Starscream's face turned redder and he lowered his rear end. He sat up to face Megatron.

"Not really…but I no you are a sadist." He smiled a little. "I thought you might like it if I let you tear up my virgin booty."

Megatron didn't react. Yet again, another awkward moment passed.

"Don't you like to hurt your fellow bots my lord?"

Megatron pinched the space in-between his eyes and let out a groan. He opened one of his red eyes and frowned.

"Arrrrrrrggggghhhh…I'm not like that in bed!" He glared at the seeker. "Why would you think that?"

Megatron made his way back to his bed to sit down. Starscream jumped back, nearly falling off the bed. He aimed his laser gun at Megatron as he continued to shiver. Megatron backed up a little.

"What are you doing Starscream!?" Shouted the leader, taking aim with his cannon.

"Defending myself lord Megatron!" Starscream added. "I know that when you start rubbing your eyes like that, that means you're drunk anymore! YOU CAME ON TO ME!!"

The seeker retreated under the bed. Megatron lowered his cannon and smiled a little.

"You know me all to well Starscream." He sat on the bed. "Don't be concerned little seeker. I am fully aware of what I am doing right now."

Starscream crawled back on the bed cautiously. His eyes were flashing with confusion in what his lord had said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Squeaked the seeker.

Megatron grinned and put his arm around Starscream, pulling him close.

"Truthfully my dear traitor. I've wanted to ram that aft of yours since the day I met you."

Starscream's face turned red. "What!!" He covered his mouth.

"Yeeessss." He stretched his arms. "Usually I hide my true feelings…but I guess I'm drunker than I thought if I'm actually telling that." He let out a light chuckled. "Even now….I think the Energon is fully absorbed I still want to make you mine forever." Megatron then blushed little. "Heh…did I say that? Heh, heh."

Starscream looked away. He couldn't believe this. The great lord Megatron was confiding years of sexually repressed desires to HIM! Of all people, the one bot who would betray him in a heartbeat! Why him? This couldn't be true.

"You are lying to me!" He stood up. "If you really like me, why do you always hit me!!" He gritted his teeth and held his fist up. "And abuse mentally me, and remind me of how useless I am, AND NEVER TRUST ME!!"

Megatron stared off for a second or two before making optical contact with the seeker again. His face was stern yet not angry. This made Starscream unease.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"I try to be a good leader to you all and you always contradict me and deceive me."

"…"

"The reason I hit you is…because when you prove you don't trust me…" Megatron bit his lip. "It hurts me."

There was twinge in Starscream's emotional receptor with Megatron's words.

"It hurts you?"

Megatron nodded. He was crying now but he kept his head down. He would rather die than be seen weeping like a child. (Too late.) Starscream sat with him again.

"It makes me feel as though I am a terrible leader." He choked. "A truly powerful leader must never show his pain. He must react with dominance, strength and a dead emotions receptor! A true leader must strike fear in even his allies! Furthermore he must rule them all with am iron fist!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"And that is why always defy you lord Megatron." Starscream frowned then pulled Megatron's fist to his chest. "I want a new world. One not only ruled with strength but with compassion. I want the rule world with out wars."

Megatron scoffed. "Hah! That is what a weak Autobot would say Starscream!"

"Hey I didn't say I want complete peace. I still want or enemies to being lubricated their pants at the mere mentioning of my name…but don't you want your people to be happy?" He asked meaningfully.

"…I suppose. But no one is happy when they feel unsafe. Took keep MY new world safe I must become even more powerful!" The leader looked away. "Even if it means the lives of my friends are lost."

"And you think I'M stupid?" Thought the lieutenant as he stroked his commander's hand.

Megatron turned his attention to his second in commands' actions. He could feel the warmth of Starscream's hands transcending through his body. So warm and loving. It calmed him and seemed send him back into an intoxicated state.

"You know…if you didn't hit me so much…" Mumbled the seekers in a nonthreatening voice. "And trusted me more, I wouldn't rebel as much. I might even accept you my leader."

"Well maybe if you just did as I informed you once in a while and had some fragging confidence in my leadership, I wouldn't have to assert my dominance!" Roared out the metal man.

Starscream stopped caressing Megatron's hand and got up. Silently, he stomped off to the door. The seeker turned to his leader with a look of downright repulsion. How dare that retro-rat speak to the mighty Starscream like that? He spoke in a voice that conveyed anger with a hint of sarcasm.

"Assert your dominance!? I am not your bitch O lord Megatron!" He bared his teeth.

"Wait, Starscream-"

"No! I don't even care if you beat me again! I'm going to my room. Sleep tight my lord."

The reserve commander then shot the bird at his 'superior' fallowed by him turning to leave. He pressed the button to open the door but before he could leave two massive arms wrapped around. Starscream felt something very hard push against his lower back.

"You're not going leave pantsless are you?" Whispered Megatron, holding his not so loyal subordinate in his arms.

"I forgot."

Megatron nuzzled the back of Starscream's neck. He could feel the seeker melting under his touch. Slowly Starscream started to press his lower half to Megatron aching sensors.

"Starscream…I still wanna integrate my circuits with you."

"You treat me like slag and admit that you see me as you bitch. Go interface with yourself Megatron."

"I'm sorry Starscream."

The seeking was caught off guard by that statement. Suddenly he spun to face the larger bot. Megatron's face was stern as always but this time his eyes were almost…warm. This terrified and confused the jet to the point where he could hardly stand.

"Did you just apologize to ME!?" His mouth gaped.

"Yes." Megatron's vocals were soft and clear. "All I ever wanted from you was your respect."

His hand gradually made its way to Starscream's face. Not to slap him, but to caress him. Starscream could feel his eternal core overheating by at least 50 degrees. The silver bot leant down and kissed the seekers eye. A little childish but a cute jest nonetheless

"If you finally give me this, I will return it with complete trust and devotion to you."

Starscream didn't answer. He just placed his arms around his leader gently. The winged bot let out a sweet sigh. That's all Megatron needed to hear before he had his companion on the bed, pinned.

"Me-Megatron-ah!" The seeker moaned.

Megatron pressed his chest and lips to the smaller bot's body. The room became hot. Starscream pulled Megatron's lips over his own. Almost immediately the leader allowed his subordinate to slip in his tongue. It was so slick and warm. Megatron placed his hands on Starscream's cheeks and drew him closer. A wonderful clatter was made from the mechs as they explored the other in new ways. It felt so good. Slamming their bodies together with tremendous force that no human could stand. It was times like this that made it good to be made of metal. Starscream thrust his hard, metal hips against his leader, hard.

"EEAHH!" Megatron let out an uncontrolled yelp.

"…Wow…"

"Wh-what?"

Starscream cackled. "Nothing my lord. Heh, heh." He rubbed Megatron's butt. "This s going to be fun." He said sweetly.

"…" Megatron smirked.

The two fondled each other for what seemed like hours. They wanted to take it slow and enjoy this rare moment of contentment. It felt so good to replace heart ache with sexual gratification. Pulling the seekers legs up, Megatron decided drive himself a little harder. When he did...

"EEIIIHAA!! OH FUCK!!"

With that small shove, Starscream let out the loudest fucking squeal Megatron had ever heard. He starred at his partner for a good minute before speaking.

"You really are the bitch." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey…shut up." A blush crossed the seekers face.

"Thank Primus the door is closed-OH SLAG!"

The door was wide open. Suddenly both of the bots had a deep sinking feeling in the pit of their possessors. Megatron got up quickly and shut the door.

"Well that is going to be hard to explain tomorrow." Starscream joked, rubbing his face.

"Indeed."

Megatron crawled back into the bed and continued to kiss the jet. After about a breem of making out Starscream laid back, gasping for air. He didn't really need to breath but it kept him from overheating. He could feel his cord melting from the heat in the room.

"So are you ready to completely interface?" Implored Megatron, in an almost hostile voice.

"Fine! Cool your jets mighty Megatron."

Starscream sat up and positioned himself. He propped his back up and opened his legs as far as he could.

"You're the jet." Proclaimed Megatron bluntly.

Starscream looked up to his leader with a sly grin.

"Was that a joke, o lord Megatron?"

"Maybe." He peered off. "I do have some sense of humor."

The seeker smiled at his commander. He rubbed the gaps in his metal skin lightly. Starscream's face turned scarlet as he pressed his own wires. Eyes shut with each touch, his face contorted with pleasure. Opening one crimson eye aimed at his lord, he spoke.

"I just hope you fuck better than you joke."

There was no response. Starscream was surprised at what happened next.

The seeker asked in a sickened voice. "Is…is your nose leaking?" A wince in his eyes.

Megatron's optics were nearly bugged out of his head. His nose was indeed 'running'. Running with mech fluid.

"Huh…AHH!!" He covered his face and turned away from the other bot.

A large smile crossed the smaller fiend's face. Apparently his 'Great Leader' get's off on watching the jet touch himself. So with a light kick to the side, he regained his leader's attention.

"Ow! What was that for you Petro-rabbit!?" Shouted Megatron.

Starscream then shoved his index and middle fingers as deep into the opening in his metal as he could. He let out a soft moan. He stuck his tongue out and allowed his mouth to leak a little.

"Oh Primus…I can't reach me deeper sensors." Whined the seeker.

This was all Megatron could take. Leaning forward, Megatron pulled Starscream's hands from his loins.

"Stop doing that!" He gritted his teeth. "I want to be the one to make you overload."

Starscream placed his legs around his leader's hips and rubbed their wires together. Oh what bliss! A soft gasp escaped Megatron lips. He thrusted his body down on Starscream. A load pound came from them. Fallowed by another and another.

"AHH!! NH-HAAHH!! MEGATRON!!"

With one hand clutching the sheets of Megatron's metal bed, Starscream threw his free arm around the larger bot's neck. This felt better than anything they had ever felt before while at the same time it injured them worse then being shot. Who knew anything could feel like this?

"ERK! NAH!!"

The larger bot grunted in both pain and delight from the contact he had made. Starscream gripped the sheets tighter as Megatron made dents in his metal skin wit each entry. It was strange; it felt so good that they wanted more, but the move they did it the more it hurt. This was the first time both of them though Megatron would never admit it. Sparks started to fly from their lower regions.

"Ah it hurts!" Megatron moved back, rubbing his sore crotch.

"I'm sorry lord Megatron!" Starscream frowned. "I've never done this before…so…my wires aren't fully compatible with others yet."

Megatron smiled slyly in response. He was glad Starscream said it first. We can't have the great Megatron being blamed for a bad time in bed.

"Quite alright my dear Starscream. You haven't failed me YET." He patted the seeker's head and smiled.

"I will eventually though…I always do."

The large bot removed he hand from his lieutenant's head. He pulled Starscream's face close to his own. He spoke in a soft voice.

"You don't always fail me. No one here can pull my trigger like you." He smirked.

The jet tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. That was actually funny. Starscream descended on his back again.

"Then it's your turn "trigger crotch", to return the favor." He opened his legs once more.

A grin crossed Megatron's face and his slammed his fingers into the seeker's aft with great force. He pulled them out then slammed them in again! Starscream certainly proved his name at that moment. He let out a scream that could be heard as far as Quintessa.

"AHHHHHHH!! MEGATRON YOU MOTHER REPLICATING SON OF A RETRO-RAT!!

Megatron sniggered a little at the pain of his subordinate. Maybe this sadism thing wasn't so bad.

"Relax Starscream; I was merely stretching you out a little so that our wires could merge easier."

"TAKE THEM OUT OF MY NOW OR SO HELP ME WHEN THIS IS DONE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" His voice sounded deadlier than ever before.

Starscream aimed his remaining laser gun at the commander's head. Megatron pulled his fingers out quickly. The jet let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"…Thank you…"

No response.

"Sorry if I snapped at you my liege."

"Uh, understatement!" Megatron looked off. "I thought you might have liked it if I hit a view of you sensory wires."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Well you missed it by a long shot." He rolled on his belly and elevated up his rear a little. "Now try again and don't hurt me."

Megatron nodded. He took hold of the seeker's hips and slowly wedged his wires into Starscream's aft. An immense jolt of electricity shot through them both and they both cried out.

"ARRHH!!" Megatron had a manly, deep grunt.

"Oh…Megatron." Surprisingly, Starscream's cry was an actual cry. Or more of a sweet whimper.

The mere sound of it made the titan melt. It was so warm and inviting. Megatron pushed a little deeper into the jet. This was much better than fighting or getting shot in the head. Their cords wrapped and meshed together inside Starscream's body. Was this heaven, they wondered. No, this was better. For the first time they both felt whole. Megatron leaned down and licked the back of Starscream's shoulder. This made the wingless jet tremble with eagerness. He wanted much, much more.

"Me-Megatron…please say that you love me." He whined.

The silver bot didn't make a sound. Starscream was getting used to this by now. He buried his head into the sheets. That was a stupid thing to say. Megatron wasn't going to say it and Starscream wasn't going to let his great leader see him cry.

"I love you." Came a soft voice.

Starscream lifted his drenched face to look back to his master. Megatron's eyes were still cold but not as harsh. The seeker could feel his face redden.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Megatron blink and smiled. "Yes I did. Would you like to hear it again?"

"No…it's your turn to hear it." Starscream's eyes lit up. "I love you too!"

His eyes were so red, so sharp, so…hot.

"ARRHHH!!"

Just like that, they both overloaded. Starscream crashed in to the sheets wit a heavy sigh.

"Aiiihhh…"

Megatron held his position. To show even a hint of exhaustion would be a sign of weakness and that was something he really didn't want the seeker to see. He waited until Starscream fell asleep before collapsing next to him.

"…God my cords hurt."

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. Starscream smiled at hi leader and held him close.

"Good morning my lord."

Megatron stared at the seeker blankly. "…"

"Did you recharge alright sire?" Asked Starscream, delicately.

Out of the blue, Megatron grabbed Starscream by his neck and slammed him in to the sheets! The jet choked in surprise as the enraged bot aimed his giant cannon at his head.

"Starscream you fool!! What the slag are you doing in my bed you fragging bastard!!"

His voice was terrifying. Had he forgotten after all? Oh shit…if he had this was the end of Starscream's life for sure. This thought hit the lieutenant hard.

"Lord Megatron!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!" The seeker was crying. "Please remember last night!!" He moved his hands to meet with Megatron's. "You made love to me and said that you would trust'n respect me!!"

"I will not fall for your lies this time seeker!" He charged his lasers. "You have fucked me over for the last time, any last words?" A malicious yet sexy leer stained his face.

The small Decepticon stopped crying. His lips turned upward and cocked his head a little.

"I've always loved your depraved glares."

Megatron tried to save face but he couldn't. He let the seekers go and sat on the corner on the bed.

"You're no fun Starscream!" He pouted.

Starscream shot up. "F-fun!! What are you talking about-" He paused, then scowled. "You were pretending you didn't remember weren't you?"

The leader sniggered a little. "Maybe." He turned to face his second. "I just wanted to see if you would beg for your life after all that."

"You really are a sadist." Starscream rolled his eyes.

Ah, another awkward silence passed. After a good minute they started looking at each other all cute. Both their faces were flushed and they both had smiles of their face wider than the universe. The jet scooted closer to his boss.

"So…does this mean we are a couple now?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"And equals?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be with me forever?"

"And ever."

"And you won't hit me anymore?"

"No promises."

Starscream sighed and fell back in to the sheets of the metal bed.

"Eh, I guess that's good enough."

He them looked at all the dents they had.

"You know the others are gonna think you raped me last night, right?"

Megatron chuckled and bopped the seeker on the head lightly.

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"Heh, right." The bot smiled. "So are we going to tell them?"

Megatron laughed again. "They're big bots now; they can figure it out on their own." He grabbed his partners face and pulled in close. "Or we can just keep fucking with the doors open until they get the hint."

"I really love your evil mind."

They kissed one last time before starting their day.

The end.


End file.
